


Punch to the Heart

by LaughingFreak



Series: Shonen University Shenanigans: The Modern AU [3]
Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Flirty Sakura, I can't write fight scenes, Sakura knows what she wants, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Sakura sees Mikasa again at the gym and decides one night was not enough for her and that she wanted more.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Mikasa Ackerman
Series: Shonen University Shenanigans: The Modern AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857997
Kudos: 13





	Punch to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Typed on my phone, guys, sorry about the mistakes.
> 
> Sakura is past the stage of awkwardness and is in the stage of knowing what she wants and being flirty if she's attracted to someone that's open to her advances. She's also a badass in this series, just gonna put that out there.

"She could kick my ass and I'd thank her for it," said Sakura dreamily, as she stared at the other woman across the gym. It wasn't her first time seeing her at the gym, but it was her first time seeing her since their time together in the locker room.

Both her best friends looked up from wrapping their hands to where her green eyes were. Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes while Naruto just stared. "Didn't you have sex with her last week?" asked the blond.

"Yes, and it was amazing," said the pinkette as she stood to her feet. She could still taste the other woman on her tongue and it had her craving for more. "I'm going to ask her to spar with me."

"You just want to showoff," said Sasuke as he pulled his wrap taut.

She rolled her shoulders and caught dark eyes glancing her way before looking away with a light blush on her cheeks. Sakura grinned, mischevious and predatory. "I'll have a date by the end of the night."

Sakura sauntered over to the other woman, shoulders back and confident. If this was Sakura from early high school she wouldn't be as confident or bold, but the her now knew what she wanted and went for it as long as the queues were there and mutual. 

High school seemed to be the time of self discovery for her and Naruto. Poor Sasuke had his hands full, but Ino helped with her so that took some of the slack off from Sasuke. It was easier to accept that she liked both boys and girls once she found out her friends supported her. It was also very lucky of her that she wasn't like Naruto and had to explain not only being bisexual but also polyamorous. 

Her and Sasuke got into so many fights in high school because of assholes. She didn't regret those suspensions.

Her teacher didn't feel the same way, though, so extra training was given to her.

The training was going to get her a date with a very attractive and tasty girl. 

Maybe she really needed to stop reading those stupid books of Kakashi's.

"Hey, want to spar?" asked Sakura once she reached the girl and her two friends.

Both her blond friend and her dark haired friend looked between them. The blond didn't look too concerned, probably because the girl could handle herself. Sakura could tell that just by watching her and how her body felt beneath her fingertips a week ago. The dark haired bot narrowed his eyes at her as if trying to see through her.

Mikasa stared at her then nodded. "Sure." She rolled her shoulders then head, cracking them quietly.

"She's going to kick your ass. Hardly anyone beats her," said the dark haired friend of the girl's.

Sakura grinned. "Good. I like a challenge." She locked eyes with the other girl and winked. "Maybe I'll even let her pin me down."

The guy sputtered, red in the face and angry, and the blond coughed into his fist and looked away. Mikasa looked away, pink dusting her cheeks.

Sakura looked over Mikasa's face, taking in the pink of her cheeks, before she walked over to the mats, the other girl following her easily. Sakura stopped once she was at one side of the mat and Mikasa stopped a few feet in front of her. Both their friends were on the sidelines watching. She was pretty sure her friends wanted to shove her in the closet and lock away the key.

Mikasa got into a fighting stance and Sakura followed suit. Just their stances alone were different and it had Sakura's blood thrumming with excitement at the thought of sparring with her.

They circled each other, observing, watching how the other moves. Looking for any opening to take advantage of.

Sakura gave a predatory grin as she eyed the other girl's movements with a keenness that showed her experience. 'This was going to be fun.'

Sakura made a move first, fist snapping out only to be blocked from it's destination. When her green eyes locked with gray ones she smirked. There was a sharpness in those gray eyes, a look that told her she took no prisoners, and she was thrilled.

As they continued their spar Sakura noticed the viciousness in the other girl, someone that has fought through hell to survive, and it showed the longer they fought. It made the medical student stay on her toes and be sure to give her all.

Not that she wasn't doing so to begin with, but she learned real quick that if she didn't pull out everything she had that Mikasa was going to overpower her. Sakura wasn't going to let her win that easy, she was going to make the girl work for it.

She was sure if her friends weren't sure of her skills they'd be itching to jump in but because they know her and know her well they knew she could handle herself. If she couldn't Sakura would ask for help.

Unlike her two idiots.

There was a flash in those gray eyes that Sakura barely caught before a fist connected to her face, the force just short of breaking her nose, and making her stumble a moment. That moment was enough for Mikasa to take Sakura and flip her over her shoulders and onto the mat.

Mikasa had the pinkette pinned to the mat, one hand gripping both the other's wrists above her pink head and the other poised inches from her face, ready to punch. She straddled her waist. There was a whoop from the sidelines, one that she knew was from the darker haired girl's side. Her boys were quiet, she was sure Sasuke was rolling his eyes, knowing she was enjoying herself and the position she was currently in and that Naruto was groaning. Sakura didn't have to look at them to know that, she grew up with them.

Her eyes were only on the girl that was straddling her and how Mikasa's muscular legs felt trapping her. 

"Not bad," said Mikasa, staring down at her before getting to her feet. She held her hand out to help Sakura up.

Sakura smirked and took the girl's hand. "Thanks. Had you on your toes for a while."

The corner of Mikasa's lips twitched upward. "Just a little." 

Sakura looked her up and down, licking her lips. She didn't miss how the other girl's eyes focused on her lips when Sakura licked them. "Since you won the sparring match how about I take you out to dinner, my treat, your pick?"

Mikasa locked eyes with the pinkette and smiled, shy but excited. "I'd like that." She licked her own lips and glanced down. "Maybe I'll even let you have dessert..."

Sakura smirked and leaned forward into the other's space. "Oh really?"

Off to the side she was pretty sure Mikasa's friends was blubbering and the loud groaning was her own.

"Tonight at seven?" asked Sakura.

Mikasa tilted her head in thought. "I'm craving fish, sushi maybe."

Sakura grinned. "I know the perfect place."

Her friends may think she's outrageous, but she still had a date tonight and more than likely was going to get laid. Again.


End file.
